theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybrids
Desperation Just a few races started taking our DNA. There were a few races causing problems, but they weren't bad. The races that were taking advantage of some humans were doing it for their own reasons. Not for the purpose of hurting anybody here. They were desperate. Two races were taking our cells for genetic programs to create hybrid people, to mix with their races. There were two races of "The Grays" that were visiting Earth. These two races were named that, the rest of the short gray races were not named. These two races called The Grays were conducting hybrid programs. The races were creating hybrids with the use of some humans. It was done for the purpose of sustaining their races, to mix some of our genetics into their own. It was not done by mating but by technology. It was not genetic alterations of humans. It was mixing their own races with ours. Genetically. This made hybrid people, half and half. The hybrid people were then mixed back in over generations, into the alien races again. Each of these two races was doing it with their own race, separate from the other. The races who were creating hybrids were losing their ability to reproduce. The two races were becoming unstable naturally. They needed to mix in some other genetics. So they used humans, because here we are, and nobody could stop them at that time. They needed things they could just take from our DNA, and then process into what they needed. They used technology to mix parts of genetics. Their intentions were not to harm anybody. The disinformation just makes understanding even worse. Details Human woman had to host fetuses for three months until they improved that. After three months gestation, the fetuses were incubated on crafts in tubes of fluid. The hybrids then were bred again the same way with the alien race, a few times, a few generations, before the offspring could produce what they were trying for. Many of the initial hybrids were sterile, and many died early in gestation. I imagine there had to have been a lot of trial and error. US Government The US government discovered it going on, but instead of stopping it, they decided to try to get in on it, to see what they could get in exchange for letting the aliens abduct some of their humans. The government traced and tracked The Grays through the humans they were using. The government set up "Alien Abduction" support groups and pretended to be so interested. But they really were holding these people in danger, to blackmail the aliens. The government abducted humans known to be working with the grays. The humans were held as hostages. To blackmail the aliens into trade agreements. They got nothing. But the aliens pretended they would give them something. The Hybrids now There are hybrid people, yes. The hybrids don't breed with humans. There are no hybrids on Earth. They do not live on Earth. The hybrids cannot live on our world. Actual physical hybrid people can't live on Earth and would not want to. They have to live in city crafts. They do not look human. They look half human and half alien. They are very intelligent. They speak vocally and telepathically at birth. They can speak human language sounds. Conclusion The Grays have been stopped from using humans. It ended completely in April of 2000. It had been happening for an extended period of time, I don't know how long. I think the time period was more like 50 years. It was not happening for thousands of years. The two races stretched the time as long as they could, making as many hybrids as they could, as fast as they could, because it was going to end. The organization of visiting races offered these two races other more appropriate ways to get what they needed without the use of humans. The organization of visiting races helped them get what they needed without the use of humans, and their program became successful. One race of The Grays did not comply with the standards for visiting Earth, and did not get to obtain what they needed. That race did not want to become invested in all it would take to stay here and work with us and the organization. They chose to leave. That is what I know from all the races I have contact with. The only way a human can be part of another race is by spirit. Love is universal but biology makes proximity impossible. See also * Read about experiences with hybrid babies. * Read about abductions. Category:Members of a Physical Race Category:Message Category:Technology Category:All Category:All2